Felstalkers
Warning: This is about some Slaanesh stuff. It's probably not for the weak of stomach. "Felstalker" is a term used by the inquisition to describe ratlings who has been consumed by the taint of chaos. They almost exclusively followers of Slaanesh who tempt them with all the food and comfort one could want. Slaanesh exaggerates their worst traits by feeding them; encouraging their theft and covetousness, praising their lethargy and dereliction, and rewarding them for their stealth. Once hooked it is not long before they taint those around them, drawing not just other ratlings and abhumans down with them but also guardsman who find the idea of a lighter workload appealing. Several ratling worlds have fallen to this taint and Inquisitors (as well as all citizens) are advised to shoot and burn any ratlings who show signs of this taint to ensure the safety of the system they are in for once the plague of lethargy and debauched pleasures of the flesh begin to spread in a rattling communities it is unstoppable. Curse of the Felstalkers / Tactics Felstalkers are cursed (or, as they would say, “blessed”) with a body that becomes skinnier and more powerful the more they consume. Rather than flabby bulks they become lean, gaunt, expert snipers who kill to consume the corpse later. Felstalkers have no excrement, instead it is stored in their body as bullets. They throw these bullets up and use them in their profane firearms. In this fashion they not only rarely run out of ammunition but they can create whatever special kinds of ammunition they wish (anti-personnel, anti-armor, etc). Felstalker “bullets” have a pheromone that is released in decaying bodies to cause all but the person who produced the bullet to become violently ill. The offensive pheromones repel other creatures from the body but acts as a means of tracking their kill for the felstalker. So foul is the chemical they put in that even the deamons of nurgle will not consume a corpse tainted with it. It has detrimental mental and spiritual effects to those around the body so it is required that all Imperial forces immediately vacate the premises of anybody killed by a Felstalker bullet. Felstalker Dens The disgusting homes of felstalkers are not for the weak of stomach to view. A writhing, undulating, filthy, mating ball occupies the center of a dirty warren dug into the soil and scraps of food coat everything. They reproduce at an alarming rate because of this though high instances of cannibalism and even self-cannibalism keep the population at a reasonable level. Echadendra the All-Consumer, Mother of a Million Mothers A felstalker Daemon Price by the name of Echadendra is said to have been the first ratling to fall to Chaos. Profane rumor suggests that she made a pact to live forever and to be eternally “full” in exchange for a pact of permission for Slaanesh to harvest the souls of lethargic ratlings. She has been fed, boated to the size of a baneblade, since the great crusade and is permanently pregnant. She gives birth to all manner of deamon but most famously give birth to legions of felstalkers who hunt in her name and bring her “delectable treats” from all across the cosmos. Notable Engagements Purge of Easthill: According to heretical reports, "A most glorious breeding den of felstalkers developed in the town of Easthill. Such beautiful destruction was rained down upon them by the 1st Neo-Jerionite Regiment! They even brought friends! Such wonderful friends! There was that ratling from the Homo Sacer! We made him sob such sweet tears as he gunned down his own. Delicious! Amazing! So many died! Wonderfully they weep as they died! Such flesh was consumed, a feast fit for a king!" Feast of Redwind: A felstalker infestation overan three planets in the Redwind system and blood flowed like wine (literally, they drank everyone's blood and sent many fermented bottles of it as gifts to Echadendra). Eventually the Emperor’s Servants chapter was called in to purge them. FelstalkerLong.JPG|Conversion by Dan (nyhil)|link=http://teninchtemplate.blogspot.com/2010/12/who-are-you-calling-ratling.html FelstalkerByDan(nyhil).jpg|Conversion by Dan (nyhil)|link=http://teninchtemplate.blogspot.com/2010/12/who-are-you-calling-ratling.html Felstalkers.jpg Category:Chaos